Finding Him to Save Her
by Bella Patricks
Summary: As Jess races against the clock to save her mom she must meet her dad that doesnt know she exists, and meet some new faces in a town she doesnt know.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Prologue

_**CHAPTER 1: Prologue**_

As Jessica Lynn Rose woke up Monday she had a feeling that she HATED. She felt sad and like she lost something or some one. She put on her fishnets and gun garters, loaded her guns, put them in place then got dressed. By the time she got downstairs Claudia was supposed to be there, but she wasn't, Jess was confused.

As she walked to the table to get bullets for her guns she saw a note from her mom. When she was reading it she started shaking. The note read: _Dear Lynn Rose, As you can see Claudia is not here with you she is with me. This morning my cancer took a turn for the worse. All I know is that I need your help. Now I have told you too much in this note. Go to the safe, in there you will find another note with some help. Love you, Mom._

So that was it Brenda had left a note for her daughter to follow. That was so not like either of them, but Jess was scared. So she went to the safe and typed 5-2-7-6-6 into the keypad and opened the safe. What she found in there would change her live forever. In side were 6 notes with clear directions, another cell phone, money, and a book. When she opened the book 2 more notes fell out. The first note read: _Get a purse and put everything in the safe into it. _Okay easy. _Also go into my room and lift the picture of your father and me. Under there you will find another keypad and type in 6-6-7-4-2-6._

Jess followed her mom's instructions and found herself looking at some really old pictures and one new picture of people she didn't know.

She looked at the next note it said _pack the bag and don't forget the pictures. As soon as you are packed Tony will take you to the airport there Johnny will pick you up in his jet. Johnny is Claudia's brother, if you forgot he is the one in the new picture. Then when you get to Port Charles follow the notes and find your father. Good Luck. I love you so very much. I have total and complete faith that you can do this. I'll see you soon, and HURRY! I love you, Mom._

"Ya thanks mom that's cool no pressure or anything._"_

She packed the bags and went to the car where he driver, Tony, took her to the airport. As she drove away from her home she said good bye to all of her memories expecting never to come back. During the ride Tony told her how Johnny Zacchara would pick her up in his jet and take her to Port Charles. As she got to the airport Tony and her said their goodbyes. Then as she turned around she found herself looking into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"Sorry I'm taken."

"What are you taking about?"

"I can read people. Sorry its one of my favorite traits."

"Good to know, I guess."

"I'm Zacchara, John Zacchara, but you can call me Johnny."

"Oh, well. I'm Morgan, Jessica Morgan, but you call me Jess."

"Ha-ha. So I guess you know my sister?"

"Oh my god ya I love Claudia. She's like a sister to me."

"Ya I know that's why I'm here."

"Oh really your only here because your sister asked you to."

"Look I didn't mean it like that."

"I know I'm just kidding. Hey when are we leaving for Port Charles?"

"Oh ya thanks for reminding me."

So they started walking to the private wing of the airport, they loaded onto Johnny's jet. Wow. That was all she could think, she, Jess Morgan, was going to find her father and meet him for the first time in her life.

"Sir. Can I have you and the lady buckle in, please?"

"Ya right away Jerkins."

"Ha-ha. You have your men on the plane too."

"Just buckle in."

"Right away sir."

The ride was going to be long Jess knew that, but she didn't think it would be this quite too.

"Alright Johnny I need your help."

"Sure what do you need?"

"I need to know everything about Port Charles, General Hospital, and my dad."

"Oh ok this could take awhile."


	2. ch 2

CHAPTER 2: Destination Port Charles, New York

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters only the things you don't recognize

A.N. this is my first fanfic so be honest with what you think

_**CHAPTER 2: Destination Port Charles, New York**_

"Well let's start with GH. GH stands for General Hospital, by the way."

"Yeah I know that much."

"Ok do you want my help or not." She nodded, "That's what I thought. Anyway there are a lot of people that work there. Actually. Jerkins get me the photo album… Thanks. Okay," he said opening the album. "Here is Dr. Robin and Dr. Patrick Drake, Epiphany Johnson, she's a nurse, Nadine, I don't know her last name but she is also a nurse, Dr. Kelly Lee, Dr. Lainey Winters, and the new guy Dr. Matt Hunter. There are more but you really don't need to know them."

"Ok tell me all about Port Charles."

"So it's this little town that you know is full of the mob. Sonny and Jason, as you know run the mob in town. In Manhattan is the Zacchara territory. Also there is Kelly's, its a little diner run by Sonny's dad, and there is Jake's, a favorite bar spot, and the waterfront where the shipments come in. Also Kate Howard has her fashion magazine headquarters in Port Charles. Oh and there is PCU, Port Charles University, and there is also a park. Really there's not much to do."

"Seems um cute."

"Ha-ha now I'm guessing you want to know about your family."

"Ya please."

"Fine. Well like I said Jason is a mob boss so once you get to him you will always have people with you, but you should be used to that."

"Ya I think I will be ok, but what about my family. Really I doubt he lives alone. "

"You're right, he is married to Elizabeth Webber, she is a nurse at General Hospital. They have known each other since they were young. Years before I came into town Elizabeth was raped and got pregnant with a baby boy, had the kid and got married to Lucky Spencer. He cheated on Elizabeth for pills with a whore, named Maxie. And Elizabeth ran to Jason. Now at the same time Jason was engaged to Sam McCall, and she slept with her step-dad. Like I said Elizabeth ran to Jason and they slept together and she got pregnant. Then Jason came out as the father and they got married and Jason adopted Cameron, Elizabeth's first son. So you have two half-brothers; Jake, and Cam. Oh and also Jason has someone else living with him. His name is Spinelli, he is some computer genius."

"Wow what a story. He has the perfect life and I am going to ruin it."

"I doubt that. Jason loves his family and you are his family."

"Ok I guess your right. I hate to ask, but you said you were taken. Who is the lucky girl?"

"Here name is Lulu, and we are..."

"We are what?"

"Married and have one son."

"Aw no way. Do you have a picture?"

"Ya this is Lulu and Brandon."

"Aw. God Johnny he is beautiful."

"We are going to be landing sir."

"Thanks. So are you nervous."

"You have no idea."

After they landed.

"Here let me help you," said Johnny, taking some of her numerous bags.

In the car.

"Thanks. So are you showing me around or taking me strait to my dad?"

"Well I have a meeting, you know what I mean, so I can't miss it. But I still have time to take you to Jason's."

"Could you maybe stay for a minute or two to make sure I am ok?"

"What? Claudia said you were the most fearless person she has ever meet. And you need my help?"

"I don't know what it is but I am really scared."

"Don't worry I will wait a little bit to make sure everything is ok."

They pulled into a building.

"The penthouse suite awaits," said Johnny laughing.

She was far from happy.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: All The Cards Are Out

A.N. hey whats up. Not so sure on this chapter, and I could really use some reviews with input good or bad they would all work for me… well enjoy.

_**CHAPTER 3: All The Cards Are Out**_

The elevator door opened and her heart stopped, she couldn't breathe.

"Jess are you ok." Snapping her out of it

"Ya, my bad. I'm fine."

"This is his room."

_KNOCK. KNOCK._ A woman answered and Jess recognized her from Johnny's pictures.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Oh. Ya is Jason home?"

"Sure hang on."

In the background she saw two adorable little boys playing with each other.

"Can I help you."

Her mom was right they did have the same eyes.

"Hey Jason." Said Johnny going into the room. Jess followed she could barely stand apparently Johnny noticed and helped her out.

"Johnny. How are you?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Great. Well, I've been better. Same with Elizabeth."

"Oh," he said as Jess nudged him. "Really whats wrong?"

"Well you know how when Jake was born it nearly kill both of them. Well Kelly doesn't think she will be able to carry a kid again without losing it. And both of us want a daughter."

"Man, I am so sorry. I could only imagine."

"Well, how are Brandon and Lulu?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh both are doing great. What about you and the family."

"Been better. But that's life."

"Jason how is the business down here?"

"Good and yours?"

"Fine considering everything with my dad."

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

Jess's face was lit up, and Johnny saw it and said, "Oh how could I forget. Jason I brought someone who needs to talk to you. It is urgent."

"Who?"

"Me." She said quietly. Then Johnny kissed her head and whispered "Good Luck." And then left.

"Hang on one minute." He got up and told his wife to take the kids upstairs till he said to come down.

"Do you think I want to hurt your family?"

"Well Johnny said it was urgent."

"Ok." She was full out shaking now and Jason wanted to comfort her but didn't know how.

"Its ok. Just tell me what you need to."

"I'm… I'm…I'm your daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Some Verification Please

_**CHAPTER 4: Some Verification Please?**_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Me. I'm your daughter."

"That's impossible I don't even know your name."

"I'm Jessica Lynn Rose Morgan. And I am your child you can even ask Sonny."

"Wait. Who is your mom?"

"Actually that's why I am here. My mom is really sick and needs your help."

"Who is your mom?"

"Brenda Barrett."

"What the …"

"I'm so sorry."

"Look we are going to Sonny's to figure this out. Elizabeth you and the boys can come down, I am going to Sonny's. Spinelli get down here were leaving."

"Right away Stone Cold lets…who are you?"

"Jessica Morgan, but you can call me Jess."

"Hi I am Spinelli."

"Spinelli take your bike, not mine I'm taking it."

"Ok."

"Can you ride?"

"Did I mention Brenda was my mom?"

"Haha get on."

At Sonny's coffee shop.

"Milo, Max."

"Jason. Spinelli. And…um, boss," said Milo.

"Oh ya she's with me."

"Milo has to check her you know the drill."

"Fine Jess turn around."

Crap she thought 'I didn't take out the guns.'

"God. How many guns do you have in here?"

"Three on each leg, and one dagger in each boot."

"Jess, god what has Brenda taught you?"

"How to defend myself," she said as she was removing all of her weapons.

"Are you done yet?"

"Ya lets go see Sonny."

"Jason. Spinelli. Oh shit."

"Ya so you knew I had a daughter and never told me?"

"Look Jason we only did this for Brenda."

"She needed money and the loan offices wouldn't let me help her unless we were attached in some way. So we got her pregnant."

"How though? How was she pregnant with my kid without me even having sex with her?"

"Simple remember when Carly wanted me to do the sperm donations and I brought you with me well I sent yours over to Brenda."

"But why me and not you?"

"Because you know that Carly would kill me. And we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to follow Brenda to Europe or bring her back here."

"Ok. Well we are going to the hospital for a DNA test."

"Have fun."

"Spinelli lets go."

"Jess here is your stuff," said Max as they left.

At the hospital.

"Nadine."

"Hey Jason. Spinelli."

"Can we get an emergency DNA test? Now."

"Ya. Who is getting it?"

"Me and Jess."

"Hi Jess. I'm Nadine I need to take blood from both of you so go into room 143. The Dr. Drakes will be in there shortly."

While waiting in the room.

"So how long have you been going by my last name?"

"Well only me and mom call me that, and even at that she calls me Lynn Rose, for security purposes. Other than that I went by Isabella Franchino and mom was Angela Franchino."

"Oh ok."

Robin and Patrick walked into the room.

"Hey Jason how are you," Robin said giving him a hug.

"Good and you?"

"Good thanks."

"Patrick." "Jason." They said shaking the others hand. It was weird Jason was greeting the doctors, Spinelli was in the corner on his computer, and there was Jess just sitting there feeling out of place.

"So Nadine said you needed a DNA test fast."

"Ya how long should it take?"

"Not long at all, but can I ask what you need it for?" asked Robin.

"This may be my daughter. Jess this is Robin and Patrick Drake. Robin, Patrick this is Jess Morgan."

"Nice to meet you." Said Jess shaking Patrick's hand, but Robin embraced her into a hug.

"Ok I'll get Jason's you get Jess's."

So Patrick went over to Jason and drew his blood and Robin took Jess's. It seemed like forever until the doctors came back.

"So, Jason do you want Jess to be you daughter?"

"Ya I think so."

"Jess, Do you want Jason to be you father?"

"I think so too."

A.N. Thank you to everyone who read this, keep looking for an update ill try to hurry it up. But until then press the review button tell me whatcha think. Love always, Bella


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. hey sorry it's been a while, hope you like it. As you know leave a comment!!! 333 always Bella

Disclaimer I don't own GH except my characters I created.

_**CHAPTER 5: THIS MIGHT WORK OUT. RIGHT??**_

"Well she is yours Jason. Congratulations!" Yelled Robin. She was always happy like that epically when it comes to Jason.

"Thanks Robin. Well we are going back over to Sonny's. Spinelli lets go. Bye Patrick," shaking his hand, "Bye Robin." He said giving her a hug and kiss.

"Bye Jason. Spinelli. Nice to meet you Jess."

"You too Robin." She said as they left the hospital. She texted Johnny to tell him the good news.

At Sonny's coffee shop.

"Max. Milo."

"Boss. Spinelli. Jess please take out your guns," said Max.

"Actually guys. You never have to check her again and she never has to take her weapons out again."

"Boss it is procedure. Only family, Spinelli or Lulu can get in without being checked."

"I am family."

"She is my daughter. Max and Milo this is Jessica Morgan."

"Nice to finally meet you, I'm Max. This is my brother Milo."

"Nice to meet both of you, too."

"Is Sonny in?" asked Jason.

"Ya go on in."

In Sonny's office.

"Jason?"

"Well, she is my daughter."

"What can I help with?"

"Getting a guard on her at all times."

"What. Are you serious?"

"Ya if you are living with me you have to have a guard on you."

"Fine. Whatever."

"We could put Milo on her, if you want?" said Sonny.

"Honestly do I have a choice? And Milo will be fine."

Leaving the coffee shop to go to Jason's.

"Milo, you are Jess's new body guard. You saw she can protect herself so don't guard her like the kids."

"Ok," said Milo following them home.

At Jason's.

"Elizabeth, you home?"

"Ya give me a second," she said putting Jake down. "What's up?"

"Um. Well I have a daughter."

"What? What are you taking about?"

"Me. I am his daughter. We even took a DNA test."

"Oh ok. Well nice to know. I'm Elizabeth, and this is Cam and this is Jake and that would make them your half-brothers."

"Hi I'm Jessica, you can call me Jess."

"Jason can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Ya what's wrong?"

"Well if she is staying with us, which I know she will where will she stay?"

"Oh. I guess she could stay with Spinelli. I mean he is too good to do anything to her."

"Good point. Make sure that is ok with them too."

"Spinelli would you show Jess to your room she will be staying with you. If that's ok?"

"Ya that's fine. Right this way Vixen Ella, my ragazza."

"Un uomo che sa italiano, mi piace."

Jason and Elizabeth.

"Look Jason I think that's great you have another child, but who is the mother?"

"Brenda Barrett."

"But how is that even possible."

"Back before Brenda left me and Sonny did some sperm donations. Well between Sonny and Brenda you could figure out what happened next."

"Oh, ok. Just one question why is she here now, all of a sudden?"

"Oh, shit," he just remembered how Jess said her mom was really sick.

"What is everything ok?"

"Ya here it is, in Italy not really."


	6. AUTHORS NOTE :

Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while. I'm on my friend's computer right now. My internet at my place seems to be… down, I guess you could say. But I'll try my best to post a chapter soon. I promise. Have a safe holiday, and I wish you a healthy new year. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!


	7. Chapter 6

A.N. Sorry it's been so long, but thanks for sticking with me! Hope you enjoy 

Disclaimer… I sadly don't own GH, only my new characters!!

_**CHAPTER 6: HELP ME!!!**_

Jason raced up to Brenda's pink room that currently is being occupied by Spinelli. In his mind he was thinking of ways that Brenda could be sick. She was so strong and never needed anyone's help, and now she sent her daughter to find him. He knew something was not right.

"Jess," said Jason, "I need to talk to you in _private_," adding emphasis on private. So Spinelli left the room.

"What exactly did you come to Port Charles for?"

"Like I sa…said earlier my mo…mom is rea…really sick," she said while crying.

"How sick is she?" Jason said while holding himself back from tears. And still trying to calm Jess down at the same time.

"Really sick she has…cancer."

"Do you know what kind of cancer?"

"Brain." She said it so blankly Jason didn't believe her at first.

"How can I help?"

"See I don't know on Monday morning I got a note from my mom with all of these instructions and I just followed them to you."

"Spinelli get in here now!"

"Yes Stone Cold is the Jackal needed?"

"No Spinelli the Jackal P.I. is needed, I need a level headed thinkers' help."

"Ok my service is to you."

"Now listen to everything that is said between Jess and I. Jess what exactly were these instructions you were given?"

"Ok listen and listen good because I am only telling this story once. Ok? Good. Well my morning started out as it usually does I get ready and go down stairs for my training sessions with Claudia Zacchara. When she wasn't down there I started to worry."

"Then what happened, Vixen Ella."

"Well I went to the table were we keep the extra bullets, and with them was a note. The note told me to go to the safe and there I will get instructions. And there were more notes and other stuff. Then it said to get some pictures in her room and to go to the airport with Tony. He took me to Johnny, who then took me to you."

"That's it?" asked Jason.

"Ya I really have know idea why she wanted me to find you, but it has to do with her health."

"What exactly was in the safe, and I need to see the pictures," stated Spinelli.

"Okay," she said digging trough her bags. "Here I got the pictures," she said giving them to Spinelli.

"What else was in the safe?"

"Um," again in the bags, "This cell phone, these 6 notes," she said handing them to Jason, "This book and some money."

"Is that it?"

"Yep that's it."

"No fear the Jackal P.I. is here."


	8. Chapter 7

I'm so so so sorry for the wait… trust me, I mean it. But thank you for sticking in with me. I love you all!

_**CHAPTER 7: OMFG! WTF IS GOING ON?**_

"Great my mom is dying and I am here in Port Charles. And on top of everything I don't know what the hell I am supposed to do next."

"You definitely have your mom's attitude."

"Thanks, but seriously I need to know what to do next."

"If I may cut in, I have an idea," said Spinelli.

"Sure. What?"

"You said that you got another phone right?"

"Ya, why?"

"Well why would she give you another phone? Jason can I see it please?"

"Here."

"Yep just as I thought, I am so smart. Ha-ha. She left you a note on the note pad it has a phone number and also the address of something."

"Still should I call the number? Is it really that easy, I really don't think my mom would just give me what I need?"

"That's true Brenda can be like that," said Jason

"Well I guess I should still call, she has surprised me before."

Jason dialed the number and when he knew the call was going through he handed it to Jess.

"Ciao come posso aiutarvi?"

"Ciao mi è stato detto di chiamare questo numero per ottenere una sospensione di Brenda Barrett."

"Oh devi essere Jessica Morgan, io sono corretto?"

"No no il tuo corretta. Io sono Jessica Morgan. Posso chiedere che siete?"

"Ben prima sarebbe più facile per Jason se parlate in inglese?"

**TRANSLATIONS**

"Hello how may I help you?"

"Hello I was told to call this number to get a hold of Brenda Barrett."

"Oh you must be Jessica Morgan, am I correct?"

"No no you're correct. I am Jessica Morgan. Can I ask who you are?"

"First would it be easier for Jason if we speak English?"

"Oh ya probably, wait how did you know Jason was with me?"


End file.
